The Affair
by xIsabellex
Summary: Serena, a married women with a husband that wants nothing more then to start having children with his wife. Darien, a married man with a beautiful wife and son.The story of how these two will do anything to be together and follow their hearts.
1. CHAPTER ONE

_AN: Well I deleted the first chapter and decided to restart my story. I'm really sorry if those of you didn't think it was appropriate, but i swear my story was going somewhere/Well I restarted the first few chapters, eventually it will all be completed. I hope you like this version a little better. :( Let me know what you think.  
_

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

The Affair

CHAPTER ONE

By: Isabelle

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

**  
**On a nice spring evening children where seen playing at the local playground. A young boy asked a girl to come to the benches with him as he something very important to say.

"Serena, I really, really like you. I think we can have something special, if you give me a chance. Will you be my girlfriend?" A young thirteen-year-old raven-haired boy asked a little blonde girl at the age of twelve.

"Darien! Of course I'll be your girlfriend silly! I really like you too" She said smiling.

"Wow…really?" He asked all excitedly.

She simply just nodded. "Well Darien, I have to go home, you know how my daddy is when I'm late for curfew. She reminded him.

"Alright bye" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Serena smiled and ran home.

Darien watched Serena run home as his best friend came to see what was going on.

"Eww. Did you just kiss Serena?" He asked.

Darien smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. You have a problem with that?" He asked.

"Hm..no…of course not." He said taking his curly blonde hair away form his green eyes.

"Andrew, I think I love her." He said as if he was hypnotized.

"Right…I think you need some sleep." He said to his best friend patting his back.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

Five years later, Serena and Darien where still going strong. To everyone else, they where the married couple. That's what everyone called them. The time had come for Darien to go to college. He had been accepted to Princeton University and he had to leave Serena for a minimum of four years. They had come to the decision of breaking up. They believed their love was destiny. They realized if it was truly meant to be, they would find their way back to each other.

Serena had grown in a beautiful young woman. Now at the age of six-teen turning seven-teen at the end of the month. She had the body of a model. Long tiny legs, big hips, and big butt. Flat stomach, nice pear of breasts and a beautiful angelic face as Darien liked to call it.

Darien was voted sexiest man throughout high school three years in a row. He was built like a football player and had the brains to become something great. He has dark hair and deep blue eyes that can melt any girl. But his heart truly belonged to Serena.

"What are you wearing to Darien's graduation Serena?" A girl with light brown hair and green eyes asked.

"You'll see, but I promise you, Darien will LOVE it." She laughed.

"Honey that guy loves everything you wear" She pointed out with a hint of laughter.

Serena smiled.

"Well I have to go get ready Lita. I'll see you tonight."

Lita nodded as Serena left the room.

Serena had to hurry home and get ready for Darien's graduation. Tonight was the last night they would be together because Darien had to take a flight to New Jersey in the morning.

Serena got home and hopped in the shower. She wanted to make herself as beautiful as she can be.

She slipped on a tight red silk dress that clung to her like second skin, let her long blonde her fall naturally down to the middle of her back. She added just a little bit of makeup to make her look as natural as she can. For the final touch she slipped on clear high heals to give it a little something extra.

When Darien showed up, he thought he was starring at a goddess. She looked amazing. He suddenly felt sadness fill him as he remembered their time was going to end. Serena noticed this right away and went up to him.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Darien nodded and smiled up at her.

Serena smiled back and grabbed his hand. "Come on! You don't want to be late for your own graduation?"

Darien laughed.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

"Darien Shields" The announcer said as he went up stage to get his high school diploma.

Darien smiled and he thought 'finally'

Serena sat there and started balling. She wanted nothing more then to see Darien happy. He truly deserved to have the best education out there and he always dreamt of going to Princeton. She had to be strong, after all she wasn't the one leaving everything behind, he was, and she had to be supportive.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

They spent the night together. Knowing it was the last time they where going to see each other for a few years they decided to make love for the first time. Darien and Serena loved each other so much that they took things slow.

He kissed her lips as if he was scared he would never kiss her swollen lips again. She rubbed her shoulders as she kept her herself from loosing balance.

He looked into her eyes hoping she hasn't changed her mind and she nodded in approval. Tonight was their night. She took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Once she got in the room she closed his light and started to get undressed.

He just watched in shock as she slowly took off each piece of clothing she had on. First her red dress, then her bra and next thing he knew her red thing came off. Serena wasn't one bit embarrassed by the way she looked because she knew Darien loved her just the was she was. He went up to her and kissed her again from her lips to her neck.

"Your turn" She whispered.

He smiled and took everything off as quickly as he could while admiring her perfect body. Perfect everything; he wouldn't change a thing about her. Her skin looked so soft, her breast looked so much bigger then he ever imagined. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

When he took off his boxers, Serena smiled. He looked so adorable. His skin was tanned from the sun and he looked like a male model. Perfect body.

He walked to her and kissed her as she laid down on his bed.

He started rubbing her legs, as she was kissing his neck. He made his way to her private area and started rubbing slowly at first, then faster and faster. They jus started making love and Serena was already feeling amazing. She couldn't help but make noise when he started putting his fingers in and out of her.

Darien was pleased to know she was feeling great so he slid down from her and started kissing her. Sticking his tongue and sucking her juices, she was trembling with every touch he made.

She made him come back up and wanted to please him back in return. She kissed him on the lips as she made him lay down as she went on top of him. She spread her legs around him and took his manhood in her hands and rubbed it fast up and down as fast as she could. Darien was moaning in ecstasy when she finally put his member in hr mouth. Liking it and sucking it.

He made her stop because he knew he was going to blow, so laid her down back on the bed as he positioned himself.

"Serena, I love you so much." He said to her before they where about to make love.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

He went in slow at first knowing it would hurt her. It hurt her at first, but then the pain slowly subsided. By this point they where screaming in pleasure and never wanted this night to end because they knew it was their last night together.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

Before they knew it, morning arrived. Darien woke up having second thoughts about leaving, but he already started paying for his tuition. She looked too beautiful in his blankets, but he had to get ready. He looked over at his clock and realized he was running an hour late.

"SERENA WAKE UP… MY FLIGHT LEAVES IN AN HOUR!" he yelled out in panic.

Serena got up.

"Alright everything will be okay, get dressed, and I got everything ready last night. And then we will be on our way." She said trying to calm him down.

Darien nodded and got dressed.

"When did you have time to get everything ready for me?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep" She admitted putting her bra on.

Darien smiled. "I'm so going to miss you"

Serena smiled back at him.

"K. I'm ready. Let's go!" He said running to the car.

Serena followed him as she took some napkins with her, because she knew she would need them after he takes off.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

When they got to the airport, He had to run strait to his gate. He had no time to say goodbye or kiss Serena or else he would miss his flight.

Serena ran to the window to make sure she would see him take off. When the plain to took her, she started crying. "I'm going to miss you Darien"

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

_8 years later_

Serena was cleaning her house when she heard the phone ring

"hello?"

"Auntie Rena! Mommy said she wants you to come see me."

"Hello Ashley. How are you this morning?" Serena asked her godchild.

"Good! Mommy said she has a surprise for you, but you have to come and get it"

"Oh really? What's the surprise? You think you can tell me?"

"I dunno what it is" She responded laughing.

"Alright. I'll be there soon"

"Can you bring me a pop cycle!" She said on the phone.

Serena could hear Raye laughing in the background.

"I sure will. I love you Ashley!"

"I love you too Auntie Rena!"

"Bye"

"Bye" Serena hung up.

"What was that all about?" Her husband said coming in the living room.

"That was Ashley. Raye has something for me. I have no idea what it could be. I'm going to head out there now. You want to come?" She asked.

"WELL NO. You know I have an important job. I can't just leave whenever I want to. If you would work…then I wouldn't have to work so hard to keep a roof over our heads!" He screamed out.

Serena looked at his brown eyes and walked away. She was in no mood to deal with her husband's bullshit today.

She knocked at Raye's door and a smaller version of Raye answered the door. She was only four years old but appeared to look much more mature for her age.

"Auntie Rena!" She yelled out.

"Momma, momma. Auntie Rena is here!" She said running to her mom.

Serena heard laughter, when she seen Raye come to the door with little Ashley.

"Come in Serena. I have a surprise for you" Raye said.

"Oh…is that your new car out there or something?" She asked pointing at the gorgeous red mustang convertible.

"I wish. No come in. Where's the husband?" She asked.

"Don't get me started" Serena responded.

Raye laughed and told her to go in the living room as she went to get her surprise.

Serena smiled. She loved surprises!

When she walked in…she was in shock.

"Hi Serena…long time no see" He said.

"Darien…" was all she managed to say.

Darien smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." She didn't know what else to say.

"I've been busy. I wanted to come down so many times, but I got so many job offers, and I couldn't get time off right away.

"Are you a doctor now?" She asked.

Darien smiled and nodded. "Dr. Darien Shields at your service"

"Wow…good for you." Serena said.

"Your angry…" Darien could tell.

"I haven't seen you in..what…7 to 8 years. Why would I be angry?" She asked sarcastically.

Darien looked down. "I was scared to see you again. I got married a few years ago" He admitted.

Serena showed him her hand. "So did I. It's going to be 5 years in November."

"Wow..that long uh. I guess I was worried for nothing. I've been married for 2 years and I have a little boy named Jack." He said taking out a picture.

"He doesn't look like you" She pointed out.

"Here's a picture of my wife. Her name is Beryl Johnson. You can probably see a resemblance with her and Jack." He said giving her a photo.

"She's really beautiful" Serena noticed. She had long curly blonde hair. She looked really tiny, but had really big breasts.

"Thank you. Raye was showing me pictures of you and your husband. Bur I'm really shocked you've been married for so long.

Serena looked down. "Yeah I guess"

"What are you doing in town?" She asked.

"I have a few meetings down here. I was thinking of opening a practice down here" He said.

"That's nice" She said.

"Listen Serena. I know you're angry. But I would really like to catch up with you. I missed you so much. And I look at you know and I regret not coming to say hi. I was just scared I would want to quit everything if I seen you again. It was so hard to leave you the first time, I don't think I would have been able to leave you again the second time." He told her.

"Alright…I missed you too. Maybe it was for the best. I would love to catch up with you" She smiled.

Darien hugged her. "This makes me so happy. I have a meeting tomorrow, but how would you like to have lunch with me before it begins?" He asked.

"I would love that" she hugged back.

Darien looked at the time and realized it was time for him to go.

"Well I believe it's time for me to head to the hotel. I have to call Beryl to see how little Jack is doing.

Serena agreed. "Yeah I have to cook something for my husband. "Listen don't call me at home. If you want to have lunch or something get Raye to call me for you."

Darien looked at her confused.

"My husband is a very jealous man…he get's angry sometimes" Serena stated.

"Alright. I'll call Raye tomorrow" He told her on his way out.

"Alright, bye" She said.

Darien waved and took off.  
Serena started out the window as Darien left. She couldn't believe after all these years Darien Shields returned home.

"So…how did it go Rena?" Raye asked.

"I think Darien and I have a lot to catch up on." Serena thought.

Raye nodded.

"Well I have to get home before Brad freaks out on me again."

"What do you mean by freak out again?" Raye asked

"Oh we got into another fight today. I asked him if he wanted to come over here with me."

"Alright?" Raye asked.

"And he got mad" Serena finished.

"He has issues Rena. Why are you still with him?" She asked.

"Bah…it's alright Raye. We get into little fights all the time. It's normal for us."

"If you say so. Well I have to give Ash a bath. I'll talk to you later" Raye said.

"Alright talk to you later." Serena said walking out.

Serena looked back at Raye's house and couldn't help but think of Darien.

'Maybe being friends with him is a good thing' She thought walking home.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. CHAPTER TWO

_AN: Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This chapter is a little shorter, and I'm sorry, but everything will add up in the end. Let me know what you think._

_I do not own SailorMoon  
_

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

The Affair

CHAPTER TWO

By: Isabelle

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------

The next morning Serena woke up realizing she finally seen Darien again after all these years. A big smile appeared on her face when suddenly her husband called out her name.

She walked downstairs to see what he wanted when she seen that look he always gave when it was something he really wanted.

"Good morning darling, is there something you wanted?" Serena asked almost afraid.

He smiled and walked closer to her, taking her hand in his. "Serena, we have been married for many years, and I think we should keep trying for another baby. Enough is enough, only making love once a week isn't going to bring a baby in this world, we have at least try every night!" He stated excitedly.

Serena didn't know how to respond. Yes it's been a few years he's been mentioning having children with her, but did she really want to bring a child into the world right now. They where still things Serena wanted to do with her friends and her husband that she wouldn't be able to do with a baby around all the time.

"I…" She started.

"You can't be serious. Serena we have been married for 5 fucking years and you still don't know if you want to have a baby with me? For fuck sakes! You need to grow up. It's now or never. We aren't going to be young forever. Eventually you will be at an age where you can't have fucking kids and is that when you're finally going to want kids." He yelled out.

Serena started crying. She knew he was right, but a part of her didn't want kids…with him.

"Fuck, why are you fucking crying, look at you. You look pathetic. I can't fucking look at you right now." He said walking out of the house.

"Where are you going Brad…it's 9 in the morning." She cried out.

"AWAY FROM YOU" He yelled out.

Serena looked from the living room window as her husband sped away in their car and realized he won't be back 'till later that night.

She walked back upstairs and tried to do a bit of cleaning around the house when he just started to break down.

She looked at her watched and noticed it was getting late. '6:30…great, Brad won't be back until after I go to bed.' She wiped her tears away and went into the spare room.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out her diary and pen from underneath the mattress and opened it.

'_Dear Diary, maybe my husband is right. Maybe I am pathetic. Why can't he see our marriage was rocky from day one? I made a terrible mistake marrying him. I just wish we could turn back time to the day I met him. I would of never slept with him and gotten pregnant. From this day I mourn the death of our baby, but it was for the best. The baby would of never been happy with Brad and I. We are so unhappy, and yet Brad can't see it._ _I met Darien again first the first time in 8 years, and he still looks as handsome as he did the day he left. He's married too, and he has a son. Maybe after all this we weren't meant to be after all. He would never leave his wife and son for me. God knows I still love him. God help me. What have I done to my life? One terrible mistake ruined my whole life, and I have no idea how to fix it._

_Love Serena._

Serena started crying at the thought of Darien. She ruined her life. She knows it. But for the first time in many years she finally admitted the love she had for Darien was still here with her. She never let him go and she wondered if he felt the same.

She looked at her watch again wondering when her husband was going to come back home. 'Where in the world could he be? It's 8 o'clock and I haven't eaten all day.'

She put her Diary and pen back away and went downstairs to prepare herself a little something.

As time passed by, she heard some noise in her front yard. She turned the stove off and went in the living room and looked out the wiondow to find her husband walking like a maniac bumping into everything on his way to the front door.

"Oh dear god. He's drunk" She called out.

She opened the door and helped him in the house.

"How much did you have to drink Brad?" She asked in anger.

"Hmmmm…I 'unno." He laughed.

"Oh god your heavy" She said trying to keep him from falling.

She tried getting him up the stairs but that didn't work.

"I want cake!" he yelled out.

"Alright Brad, just help me get you to the couch and I will get you some cake."

Brad just nodded and fell onto the couch and passed out.

Serena just looked at him and sighed in relief.

She looked out the window and realized she needed fresh air.

Serena walked around the block and ended up at the old playground where her and Darien used to play.

She started thinking once again about her life, and what could have been when a man came out and stood beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Darien" She said looking at him.

"Hello to you too." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, hello." She said. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Just out for a walk. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, the same…well my husband came back home drunk…I just needed some fresh air" She explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Why is he drunk? If you don't mind me asking?" He asked

"Oh..well he wants kids, I don't know…" She answered truthfully.

"Wow…that's strange, you always wanted children before…what changed your mind?" He asked surprised by her answer.

"Oh…you know what. I should get back to my husband. It was nice talking to you Darien, but I'm getting tired." She said walking away.

"All right, bye Rena" He waved.

Darien knew there was more to her fight with her husband about children. First thing in the morning, he would talk to Raye about it, and get to the bottom of it.

-----------------------------  
-----------------------------


End file.
